Akatsuki: Vita, Letum
by NeverCutsTwice
Summary: Akatsuki nearly completes the task of retrieving all the tailed beasts, but corruption and betrayal begins to break the organization apart. Contains strong language, blood and gore, sexual themes, and possible drug use.
1. Praeter

The sequel to Akatsuki: Occidio, Eradico. I recommend reading that before reading this, or you may become lost in later chapters. This chapter contains violence and strong language.

* * *

Akatsuki: Vita, Letum

Phase 1

Praeter

He has fallen into a trap. He lays on the cold cave floor, flat on his back, barely able to lift his head. His arms have been pinned to the ground with large, sturdy knives. He can barely see the man who did this to him through his long, blonde hair, obscuring his vision. He feels something warm trickle down his face; blood. His own blood. He received a blow to the head previously, upon entering the trap. He doesn't dare move his arms; the pain is too immense. He looks at his assailant with one hate-filled eye. He isn't afraid, or, at least, he won't admit it. He is filled with rage at this sudden betrayal.

Man: You bastard! You're making a huge mistake! When I get out of this, I swear I'll fucking kill you!

His assailant says nothing. As the pinned man speaks, the blood from his head makes its way into his mouth. He spits it out, disgusted. The assailant reaches into his long, black cloak and pulls out a .44 caliber magnum. He presses the barrel against the wounded man's head. The wounded man winces in pain. Despite his current agony, he attempts to pull himself up.

Assailant: If you struggle, it'll only hurt more. Stay still.

Man: Don't give me that shit! You can't do anything! You _won't _do anything! I know you! You couldn't kill me!

Assailant: ... Sorry.

The assailant pulls the trigger.

The blonde man's name is Deidara.

Deidara is dead.

The City of Sand, 11:16 AM, 3 weeks previous. Two men stand outside the main gates of the city. The taller of the two wears a long, black cloak, with red clouds embroidered upon it. His mouth and nose is covered by a black cloth mask, and his head is covered with a white cloth.

First man: I seriously doubt that Leader would approve of this plan.

Second man: You think that, even though you heard the words straight out of his mouth?

First man: You must have persuaded him somehow.

Second man: No persuasion, I assure you. Just a bit of luck on my part. You should thank me, really.

First man: Yeah, no.

The first man's name is Kakuzu.

The second, shorter man has silver hair slicked back from his forehead. He's wearing a black pinstripe suit with a matching fedora. He looks up at the city gates, his violet eyes gleaming in the summer sun.

Second man: Come on, don't hate me because I'm beautiful.

Kakuzu: I don't. I hate you because you're an asshole.

The second man turns to Kakuzu and gives him an irritated look.

Second man: Fuck off.

His name is Hidan.

The two men walked through the main gates. A dark-skinned man wearing a turban approached them.

Man: Welcome to the City of Sand, Hidan-sama. We have been expecting you. I've been sent here by the Ambassador to escort you through the city to your destination.

The man looks toward Kakuzu and becomes uneasy.

Man: And this is...?

Hidan: Don't worry about him, he's my agent. He ain't gonna hurt ya... Not unless you give him a good reason. Yep. Agent and bodyguard, all in one.

Hidan turns his head to Kakuzu and winks, signaling to play along.

Hidan: Let me just have a word with him really quick.

Hidan turns around and faced Kakuzu.

Hidan: So, do we have everything figured out?

Kakuzu: Yes, it shouldn't take long. When I'm in position, I'll phone you and Lestat. We'll leave while he takes care of the rest.

Hidan: Right, right... That's a shame, though. I wanted to have some fun.

Kakuzu: We need to bring the Jinchuuriki in alive, you know. If he's dead, Shukaku dies with him.

Hidan says nothing, but he expresses disappointment in his face.

Kakuzu: Just don't take long with your... Business.

Hidan: Yeah yeah, I got it...

Hidan walks toward his escort.

Hidan: Lead the way, good sir. Festino. I've got other business to take care of.


	2. Professio

This chapter contains some language and strong violent sexual themes. If S&M isn't your thing, then discretion is strongly advised.

* * *

Akatsuki: Vita, Letum

Phase 2

Professio

The City of Leaves, 3 weeks before Deidara's death, 11:20 AM. A heavy rain is coming down on his head. His eyes are closed, almost in a meditative state. He faces the main city gates. Eyes still closed, he walks closer to the open gates. Before he can make his way through, he pauses. He hears something from behind. He turns around, slowly opening his eyes, leaving his trance.

His name is Uchiha Itachi.

As Itachi squints his black eyes against the heavy rain, he sees one of his business associates standing in front of him. This other man is tall, with a strange, shark-like appearance; his skin is pale blue, he has small, unblinking eyes, gill-like slits below the eyes, and dark blue hair.

The other man's name is Hoshigaki Kisame.

Kisame: You don't have to do this alone, you know. We've been through lots of battles before, I can help you with this one.

Itachi: Those were solely for business. This is a personal battle between me and my brother. I should've killed him along with the rest long ago.

Kisame: I can respect your views about it being a personal problem, but he's stronger now. Remember the first time we went after the Kyuubi a few months ago? If we had fled any later, you would've bled to death.

Itachi: I was caught off-guard by him that time. I'm physically and mentally prepared now.

Kisame: Mentally I can believe, but it's the physical part I doubt. The wound in your arm has just finished healing, and you're at a disadvantage in this rainfall.

Itachi: How's that?

Kisame: Your eyesight... You can't risk it. The rain's pouring so hard, you can barely see your hand in front of your face. You'll be pushing your luck.

Itachi: It's not about luck. It's about skill. I'll be fine.

Itachi turned away from Kisame. The shark-like man clenched his sharp teeth in equal parts frustration and desperation.

Kisame: Itachi-san, if you go in there now, you'll get yourself into a lot of trouble. You should at least wait until this rain lets up.

Itachi responds, still facing the city gates.

Itachi: Let me know one thing... Why are you so concerned with my safety?

Kisame: Why shouldn't I be? You're one of the few people I greatly respect, and-

Itachi: Would you consider me a friend?

Kisame flinches in surprise.

Kisame: The closest thing to a friend I have.

The two are silent for a few moments.

Itachi: I'll remain in this city... But I won't attack Sasuke until the rain stops.

Kisame lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Itachi: One last thing... You referred to me by my true name. You know we must use our aliases while on the field... Pennywise.

Before Kisame can respond, Itachi walks through the gates, leaving Kisame alone in the rain.

Two years previous, 10:49 PM. Two men sit together at a small table inside what appears to be a normal nightclub. One man is short, with red hair and large brown eyes. The younger man sitting to his left is slightly taller, wearing a black suit and a strange black hat, which is pointed at the top, resembling cat ears. He also has purple patterns painted on his face. The first man's name is Sasori, and the other is Kankuro.

Kankuro: Shavasori-senpai, remind me again... Why the hell are we at a fetish club...?

Sasori: It's an artistic experience.

Kankuro: It just seems sick to me.

Sasori: Your idea of something perverse could be considered beauty to someone else.

Kankuro: Yeah, someone with some pretty deranged thoughts.

Sasori: Well, this is more of Deidara's thing, anyway. Where is he, anyway?

Kankuro: Getting drinks. He can take his time, he's a freak.

Sasori: He is a bit...eccentric, but I wouldn't call him a freak.

Kankuro: It was his idea to come here.

Sasori: Like I said, it's his thing.

Kankuro: I thought he liked making things explode, not whip people for arousal.

Sasori rolled his eyes.

Sasori: He's not here to participate, just to watch.

Kankuro: So why did _we _have to come?

Sasori: As I said earlier, it's all in the sense of art.

Kankuro: But _how?!_

Sasori: The way I see it... Well, he enjoys explosions because they're fleeting. He finds beauty in their brief moments of existence. This sort of behavior is similar, in a way. When the submissive is struck by the dominant, they briefly feel pleasure from their own pain.

Kankuro looks past Sasori for a moment and sees a couple in the middle of their roleplaying.

Kankuro: It doesn't look fleeting to me. See, they look like they're enjoying themselves.

Kankuro points to the couple up ahead. Sasori looks in the direction.

Sasori: ...OK, so maybe Deidara's just a freak. But, it might be a good experience for you. You're studying photography along with puppetry, aren't you?

Kankuro: You want me to _take pictures?!_

Sasori: Why not? Might as well do something productive while we're here.

Deidara returns to the table with a drink in both hands. He places them on the table and pulls up a chair on Sasori's right.

Deidara: So, what did I miss?

The two stare at Deidara with odd looks.

Deidara: ...What?

Sasori continues to stare, while Kankuro turns and coughs loudly.

Kankuro: Practice is practice, I suppose.

Sasori: True, true.

Deidara: What do you mean, "practice"? What were you two talking about?

Sasori: Nothing. Now Kankuro, get your camera. It'll probably start soon.

In front of their table, a tall woman wearing a leather corset, a large spiked collar around her neck, and knee-high black leather high-heeled boots approaches, carrying a whip in her right hand. In her left hand is a chain. The chain is connected to a steel collar around a man's neck, who crawls toward her on his hands and knees. He's wearing a leather codpiece and a leather mask covering his entire face, excluding the mouth. The eyes are shut with zippers, and his mouth is gagged. Deidara's eyes light up as he sees them approach. Sasori raises his eyebrows, while Kankuro turns and coughs more, as if gasping for air. The woman raises the whip and strikes the man on the back. He moans in simultaneous pain and pleasure.

Sasori: For the love of God, Kankuro, stop coughing and grab your camera. Snap a photo right as the whip pierces his skin. Make sure to get a good angle.

Kankuro: Shut up. You're both disgusting.

Deidara: Don't knock it 'till you try it.

Kankuro: Excuse me?

3 weeks before Deidara's death, 11:30 AM. Kankuro sits at the same table in the same fetish bar he attended with Sasori and Deidara two years previous. He isn't there to see the actions of the other patrons; he sits there, bathing in nostalgia. As if the past were repeating itself, Deidara appears behind Kankuro and sits in front of him.

Deidara: Hey, I didn't know you still came here. I thought you didn't like this kind of thing.

Kankuro: I don't. I was just thinking about Sasori-senpai.

Deidara lazily sips a drink he has on the table. He looks up at Kankuro and mumbles.

Deidara: Hm? Why's that?

Kankuro: It's been two years since I've last seen him. I wonder where's he's been, what he's been doing.

Deidara: I'm sure he's doing fine, constructing some more puppets or something.

Deidara was lying. A few months ago, he shot his mentor in the face with a .44 magnum.

Kankuro: We really had a moment here, us three. A weird moment, but it was memorable. Sometimes, it helps me to concentrate on my work, visiting here... I find this table, avoid everyone else, and just think. Sometimes they ask for pictures. I'd rather not photograph that kind of shit, but I don't want to be an ass, so I do it for them once in a while.

Deidara: (In a slightly sarcastic tone) How considerate of you.

The two sit in silence for a minute. Deidara clears his throat to break the silence.

Deidara: Not to intrude on your business, but don't you have an appointment with that Hidan guy? A photo shoot for his new movie.

Kankuro: Oh, right... You don't know anything about the guy, do you?

Deidara: Not really, I don't get into all the celebrity gossip. He's in a lot of horror movies, though, because he says he enjoys the roles. Seems like a pretty creepy guy to me.

Kankuro: (Under his breath) Not as creepy as you...

Deidara: Did you say something?

Kankuro: No, nothing. See you around.

Kankuro quickly got up from his chair and left. Deidara was lying again. He did know Hidan, very well. But, he was telling the truth about Hidan being a very disturbing individual.


	3. Beneficium

Hmm...not much to say about this chapter. There some violence and language, that's about it. Yeah

* * *

Akatsuki: Vita, Letum

Phase 3

Beneficium

The City of Rain, 3 days after Hidan and Kakuzu reached the City of Sand, 4:12 AM. Somewhere within the city, in a large, darkly lit, ornate room, a 15-year old teenage boy is tied to a chair, beaten until one eye is closed shut, the other black and bruised. He turns his head to the left, and spits out a short stream of blood. A man with spiky, auburn hair, grey eyes, and many facial piercings stands farther in the room. Directly in front of the boy stands a woman with blue hair, with a white flower-like accessory in it. Her eyes are half-open, in a lounging expression, but they are sharp. The boy looks up at her and glares, his blue eyes equalling the sharpness of the woman's.

The boy's name is Uzumaki Naruto. The man's name is Pein, and the woman is Konan.

Naruto: You can beat me within an inch of my life, hell, you can beat me till there's no air left in my body, I'll never tell you!

Pein: Stubborn child. I'm growing weary of your insolence. Konan.

Konan: Yes?

Pein turns his head to a small, round table beside Konan. He motions to it with his head. A gun is sitting in the middle of the table. She nods back at Pein, grabs the gun, and strikes Naruto across the face with it.

Konan: I WOULD keep pistol whipping you until there wasn't a single breath left in you, but I know better than that. We can't get Kyuubi when you're dead.

Naruto: But I'm alive, and you still can't get it, can you?

Konan furrows her brow in anger and strikes him again. As she does, three knocks rap against the door. It opens, and Hidan walks through, with Kakuzu behind him.

Hidan: Knock, knock.

Pein: It's about time you got back. Where's the Jinchuuriki?

Hidan: Deidara's got him. Kankuro's been giving him some trouble, so he'll be back a bit later.

Pein: Who is this Kankuro?

Hidan: Huh? Oh, he's a photographer.

Konan: Why the hell would Deidara be having trouble with a photographer? Is he camera shy or something?

Hidan: Not that I know of, but this guy was Sasori's pupil, so he's a bit pissed about... You know...

Naruto: Kankuro... That's Gaara's brother...

Naruto's eyes widen, and begin to burn red. The whisker-like lines on his cheeks deepen, and his fingernails grow longer, into claws.

Naruto: You bastards! What did you do with Gaara?!

Kakuzu: Hidan, the Bijuu is breaking the seal. Now would be a good time.

Hidan: I know, I know. Go get the equipment.

Pein: Wait. Now would be a good time for what?

Hidan: Isn't it obvious? An exorcism.

The outskirts of the City of Leaves, 2 days before the exorcism, 2:33 PM. Kisame hides within a forest. He stands in front of a massive tree, with several smaller trees around him. The bark appears to dissolve from a tree to his right. From the trunk, a large plant, with two large leaves pointing upwards in the shape of teeth, emerges. Incased in the plant is a man. His hair is a mossy green color, and he has yellow, pupil-less eyes. The left side of his body is pure white, and the right side is pure black. He steps out of the tree and stands beside Kisame.

The plant man's name is Zetsu

Each side of his body has a separate personality, or so he thinks. He suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder, a mental disorder which gives him multiple personalities. The white side speaks normally, and the black side speaks in a constant monotone.

Zetsu Black Half: What is it that you wanted that you had to drag us all the way out here, Pennywise?

Zetsu White Half: Don't be so quick to anger. He promised it would be worth our while.

Zetsu Black: Will it?

Zetsu White: Indeed it will... Right?

Kisame: If I know you at all, it will be. Ticktock is in the city right now. He plans on going after-

Zetsu Black: Sasuke, right?

Zetsu White: Ticktock is a fool.

Zetsu Black: Indeed he is.

Zetsu White: Indeed.

Kisame: If you'd stop ridiculing him for a moment, I could explain my plan.

Zetsu Black: You brought us here to help him?

Zetsu White: He didn't want help. Not from us-

Zetsu Black: -and not from you.

Kisame: Not direct help, anyway. He told me that he wouldn't go after his brother until after this rain let up, so-

Zetsu Black: How do you know he'll keep his word?

Kisame: Quique Ticktock is reliable, he doesn't lie to his partners. Unus Oz pairs us up a lot, we've worked together many times. He'll keep his word.

Zetsu White: So what do you want us to do?

Kisame: Sasuke has many friends and associates within the city. The more that are around, the harder it will be for Ticktock to corner Sasuke. I want you to infiltrate the village and... Do your thing.

Zetsu Black: You're offering us a free meal?

Zetsu White: A free feast seems more appropriate.

Zetsu Black: That seems like an offer we can't turn down.

Zetsu White: Shall we accept?

Zetsu Black: Yes, we shall.

Kisame: I appreciate your help, Pinhead.

Zetsu Black: We are pleased with your offer.

Zetsu White: We shall remember to help you again later.

Zetsu Black: Yes, we shall.

Zetsu steps back into the tree and disappears. Kisame walks out of the forest, and is once again pounded by a seemingly never-ending downpour of rain.

Outside the City of Sand, the day of the exorcism, 4:19 AM. Deidara walks toward a large clay bird, which is waiting for him. He has a limp body of a 15 year old boy slung over his back. The bird opens it's beak, and Deidara throws the boy inside. He jumps on the bird's back, but as he lands, he sees a figure in front of the bird. It is a man, wearing a black cloak with red embroidered clouds. It is the same cloak worn by all Akatsuki members. Deidara is also wearing the cloak. The other man has spiky black hair, and his face is obscured by an orange mask with one eye hole. Swirling lines center towards the hole. The man is sitting in the sand, drawing patterns in front of him with his fingers.

The strange man's name is Tobi.

Deidara jumps down from the bird and approaches him.

Deidara: Cthuhlu, what are you doing here?

Tobi is silent.

Deidara: Crap, you're not gonna respond unless I use your real name... I can't do that though, you know I can't. How will I-

Tobi: Is it dead?

Deidara: Huh?

Tobi points sharply at the bird's beak.

Deidara: What, the kid? No, he's only passed out.

Tobi: He thought you were going to kill it.

Deidara: I couldn't. He's a Jinchuuriki, we need him alive to get the Shukaku out of him.

Tobi: How?

Deidara: Hidan told me he and Kakuzu have a way. But, you never know, he could be full of shit.

Tobi: He shouldn't have come out here. Sorry.

Deidara: You probably just came to help me out... Doesn't matter. Come on, I'm going back to the base.

Tobi: What about the other thing?

Deidara: What other person?

Tobi: With the weird face.

Deidara: Oh, you must mean Kankuro... I left him knocked out somewhere in the city. How long have you been here, anyway?

Tobi stares at the sand in front of him, silent.

Deidara: Oh well, looks like that's all the words I'll get out of you now. Come on.

Deidara and Tobi jump on the bird and fly off.


End file.
